Incurable Disease
by Fdz1492
Summary: "Hiks. Chanyeollie jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku janji akan jadi kekasih yang baik dan menurut semua apa katamu, tapi ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku. A-aku tidak bisa tanpamu. Aku mencintaimu Chanyeollie, sangat-sangat mencintaimu."/"Temani aku tidur malam ini. Setidaknya sebelum aku benar-benar kehilanganmu, aku masih bisa melihatmu ketika aku bangun di pagi hari." [ChanBaek] YAOI


**Title : Incurable Disease**

**By : Fdz**

**Cast : ChanBaek**

**Genre : YAOI, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, A lil bit Angst, etc.**

**Rate : T**

**Lenght : Ficlet**

**Disclaimer : Selain cerita semuanya bukan milik saya, kecuali ChanBaek yang saling memiliki ****ㅡ****harus!**

**.**

**Warning : Typo(s), AU, OOC, Lebay, Alay, Gaje, Tidak Sesuai EYD, Mainstream, membosankan, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**Dont like? Dont read!**

**No bash/flame!**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**Backsong : D.O (EXO) - ****외침****(Scream)**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^^ **

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan dengan lesu di tengah malam yang dingin ini. Dia bahkan hanya mengenakan pakaian yang sama sekali tak mampu membuatnya hangat.

Chanyeol tidak peduli, yang dia pedulikan saat ini adalah keberadaan kekasih hatinya. Kekasihnya itu selalu saja membuatnya cemas dan dia harus memiliki kesabaran yang sangat ekstra untuk itu.

"Dimana kau, Baek?"

Gumamnya bergetar, dia sudah sangat kedinginan. Dan kekasihnya belum juga ditemukan.

Telpon pun tak bisa dihubungi, benar-benar membuat Chanyeol cemas bukan main.

"Baek, kau dimana sebenarnya? Ini sangat dingin, kau pasti mengigil. Ku mohon, kembalilah. Maafkan aku."

Chanyeol hampir saja menyerah dan memilih menunggu kekasih mungilnya di rumah saja. Namun matanya tak sengaja melihat siluet seorang namja dengan ciri-ciri mirip Baekhyun tengah duduk meringkuk di depan sebuah toko es krim.

Astaga! Itu memang Baekhyun!

Chanyeol segera berlari dan berjongkok didepan namja itu. Tubuhnya mengigil dan Chanyeol bisa mendengar samar-samar suara Baekhyun seperti menggumamkan namanya.

"Chanyeollie.. Jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Aku mencintaimu Chanyeollie."

"Jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Hiks."

Airmata Chanyeol mengalir begitu saja mendengar gumaman lirih Baekhyun. Hatinya bagai tercubit, rasanya perih dan ngilu sekali. Segera saja direngkuh tubuh ringkih itu kedalam pelukannya.

Diciuminya penuh sayang pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

"Aku disini, Baek! Maafkan aku." Lirihnya.

Baekhyun tak merespon, namja itu mempererat pelukannya dan itu semakin membuat dada Chanyeol berdenyut nyeri.

"Hiks. Chanyeollie jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku janji akan jadi kekasih yang baik dan menurut semua apa katamu, tapi ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku. A-aku tidak bisa tanpamu. Aku mencintaimu Chanyeollie, sangat-sangat mencintaimu."

Chanyeol mendekap semakin erat tubuh itu. Dia tak tahu harus menjawab apa setiap kata yang meluncur dari bibir tipis itu.

Yang harus Chanyeol lakukan sekarang adalah membawa namja itu pulang. Chanyeol tidak ingin terjadi apapun pada kekasih mungilnya itu.

"Baek, ayo pulang!" Ajaknya setelah melepas pelukannya.

Baekhyun menggeleng kuat."Ani! Aku tidak akan pulang sebelum kau mengatakan tidak akan meninggalkanku!" Katanya setengah berteriak.

"Baekㅡ"

"Kau tidak bisa kan?" Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap Chanyeol dengan mata sendunya."Kau tidak bisa kan? Kau jahat! Aku membencimu! K-kau menyakitiku hiks. Aku membencimu Chanyeollie. Kau jahat! Hiks hiks."

Baekhyun memukul dada dan lengan Chanyeol brutal. Chanyeol membiarkannya, airmatanya kembali jatuh. Sungguh, bukan ini yang diharapkannya.

Dia tidak bisa berjanji untuk tetap bersama Baekhyun tapi dia janji akan selalu menjaga namja itu dari jauh. Chanyeol dijodohkan, dan dia tak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti kemauan ibunya.

Chanyeol tahu ini akan menyakiti Baekhyun ㅡdan juga dirinya. Tapi hubungan mereka juga tidak bisa begitu saja diterima, mereka gay dan kaum gay minoritas disana. Chanyeol hanya belum siap dengan segala hal yang akan mereka terima kedepannya ㅡChanyeol mementingkan Baekhyun diatas segalanya, bukan karena dia takut atau egois dia hanya ingin melindungi namja itu.

Walau pada akhirnya dia hanya membuat namja itu terluka dan menangis. Chanyeol merasa gagal menjadi kekasih Baekhyun.

"Baek, ku mohon mengertilah." Lirih Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghentikan aksi memukul Chanyeol lalu berdiri dan berlari. Chanyeol dengan mudah menangkapnya, namja itu mendekap tubuh kecil Baekhyun dari belakang erat-erat.

"Baek, aku mencintaimu bahkan kau adalah segalanya untukku. Tapi ku mohon, jangan seperti ini. Aku memang menikah dengan orang lain, percayalah hatiku sudah lama menikah dan terikat denganmu. Aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu ByunBaek!" Ucap Chanyeol cepat seolah jika ia tak segera mengatakannya tak akan ada lagi kesempatan kedua kalinya.

"Hiks."

Baekhyun terisak dan airmatanya semakin mengalir deras."Kenapa? Kenapa kau harus menikah dengan orang lain, Chanyeol? Kenapa tidak menikah denganku saja? Apa kau malu orang mengataimu gay, eoh? Kau malu ya berpacaran denganku?!"

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol membentak Baekhyun karena tak suka dengan ucapan namja itu.

Chanyeol tidak pernah malu bahkan dia teramat sangat bahagia bisa memiliki Baekhyun. Masalahnya, dia tidak ingin orang menghujat dirinya juga kekasihnya itu.

Kalau pun dia yang harus menerimanya, dia akan siap tapi bagaimana dengan namja kecil itu? Chanyeol tahu dengan baik kalau Baekhyun itu sangat sensitif ㅡhanya itu yang Chanyeol jaga, menghindarkan kekasihnya dari masalah.

"Dengar! Apapun yang terjadi kau tetap kekasihku. Walau aku menikah dan memiliki anak sekalipun, _kau tetap kekasihku_. Ingat itu! Byun Baekhyun adalah kekasih Park Chanyeol. Dulu, sekarang dan selamanya."

Tangisan Baekhyun semakin menjadi, hatinya terasa hangat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Dia tahu, dia begitu egois tapi apa salah jika dia ingin Chanyeol berada disampingnya, selama-lamanya?

"Sekarang kita pulang ya? Kau mengigil, besok kau harus datang ke pernikahanku. Jika tidak, banyak yang akan curiga."

Baekhyun mengangguk pasrah, dia melepas rengkuhan Chanyeol dan berbalik badan."Temani aku tidur malam ini. Setidaknya sebelum aku benar-benar kehilanganmu, aku masih bisa melihatmu ketika aku bangun di pagi hari." Ucapnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk."Hm. Kajja!"

.

.

.

Baekhyun menjerit, dia menangis meraung-raung. Pagi ini ketika ia membuka matanya, dia tak mendapati Chanyeol berada disampingnya.

Namja itu membohonginya, Baekhyun benci Chanyeol yang tak menepati janjinya. Baekhyun meraih sebuah note di atas nakas ㅡitu pesan dari Chanyeol.

_To : Kekasihku, Baekhyun_

_Maafkan aku yang meninggalkanmu sebelum kau membuka mata, Darling.._

_Aku tidak yakin sanggup meninggalkanmu jika kau memperlihatkan wajah polosmu ketika bangun. Aku mencintaimu dan semesta alam mengetahuinya.._

_Ku mohon, jangan menangis lagi karena itu membuat hatiku sakit. Percayalah jika kita memang jodoh sejauh dan selama apapun itu kita pasti akan disatukan.._

_Aku mencintaimu, kau pasti senang saat ku katakan sebelum pergi tadi aku mengecup kening, mata, hidung, pipi dan bibirmu.. Kau benar-benar membuatku kehilangan diri.._

_Love you, darling!_

_Ps : Kau harus datang ke pernikahanku, Baek! Yakinkan hatimu, kau kuat. Demi kita sayang.. Demi kita.._

_From : Your Love, Chanyeol_

Baekhyun meremas kertas itu kuat-kuat, dia menghapus kasar airmatanya dan segera beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Dia sudah putuskan untuk datang ke pernikahan kekasihnya.

Baekhyun bukan namja lemah! Dia akan tunjukan pada dunia bahwa ia tegar dan baik-baik saja. Ya, Baekhyun baik-baik saja walau dalam hati dia menangis darah.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap sendu dua orang yang berdiri di altar, ingin rasanya dia menangis atau paling ekstrim dia berlari dan menarik Chanyeol meninggalkan tempat ini. Tapi dia tak bisa, dia sudah berjanji akan menjadi namja kuat dan Baekhyun mau tak mau harus ikhlas ㅡwalau dia sama sekali tak bisa.

Chanyeol meliriknya sebelum namja itu mengucapkan janji suci dihadapan Tuhan. Airmata Baekhyun mengalir tanpa diminta, dia tak sanggup melihat orang yang dicintainya mengucap janji suci untuk orang lain.

Kyungsoo yang kebetulan duduk disebelahnya menggenggam erat jemari Baekhyun, seolah mengatakan _'semuanya akan baik-baik saja'_. Baekhyun tahu, semuanya sudah terlambat.

Chanyeol-nya kini sudah menjadi milik orang lain, sanggupkah dia menjalani kehidupannya ini tanpa sosok itu? Bisa kah Baekhyun tersenyum tulus saat semangat hidupnya bahkan meninggalkan dirinya. Oh! Baekhyun begitu menyedihkan.

"Terima kasih kau sudah datang, Baek." Ucap Chanyeol di acara resepsi pernikahannya.

Tadi setelah acara pemberkatan, mereka langsung menuju tempat resepsi yang diadakan di sebuah hotel berbintang di Seoul.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis, menatap lamat-lamat wajah kekasihnya ㅡmereka tidak pernah putus dan tidak akan pernah!

"Hm. Kau bahagia?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada sendu. Baekhyun tak berniat sama sekali untuk sekedar mengucapkan 'selamat' ㅡtidak akan pernah!

Chanyeol memaksakan senyumnya."Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku bahagia _'saat melihatmu dan bersamamu, Baek'_ -lanjutnya dalam hati-."

"Chanyeol, bolehkah a-aku meminta sesuatu darimu?" Baekhyun menatapnya penuh permohonan.

"Hm? Apa itu Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol lembut.

"B-bisakah, kau memelukku?"

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, bahkan tanpa Baekhyun minta pun sejak tadi dia memang sangat-sangat ingin memeluk namja itu. Tapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Baekㅡ"

"Ku mohon. Ini yang terakhir kalinya." Pinta Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, dia menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Ikut aku."

Chanyeol berjalan duluan dan diikuti oleh Baekhyun. Tak banyak yang menyadari kepergian mereka kecuali seseorang yang berdiri di sudut ruangan.

Tangannya terkepal kuat hingga membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih. Dia menajamkan matanya, tidak suka!

_'Brengsek!'_

.

.

.

"Aaahhh Chanyeolhh.."

Nyatanya, Chanyeolnya memang tidak bisa menahan diri jika bersama Baekhyun. Setelah mengajak namja itu keluar ruangan resepsi, Chanyeol langsung menarik Baekhyun dalam pelukan eratnya.

Mengecupi kepala hingga seluruh wajah namja itu. Chanyeol benar-benar merindukan Baekhyun.

Persetan dengan semuanya, saat ini yang dia inginkan hanyalah Baekhyun. Dia tahu ini egois, tapi hasratnya tak bisa ditahan. Chanyeol menginginkan Baekhyun saat itu juga.

Maka dengan langkah tergesa, Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun menuju kamar yang seharusnya jadi kamar pengantinnya. Membawa Baekhyun kedalam ciuman panas dan bergairah lalu entah bagaimana memulainya, mereka kini sudah berada di ranjang dengan posisi Chanyeol menindih tubuh kecil itu.

Mereka melakukan hubungan intim di hari pernikahan Chanyeol, parahnya mereka melakukannya di kamar pengantin Chanyeol. Katakan lah mereka gila, faktanya mereka memang sudah gila.

Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun lama ㅡtanda kasih sayang dan cintanya terhadap namja itu, setelah kegiatan panas mereka lalu namja itu memakai kembali pakaiannya. Baekhyun menatapnya sedih, bahkan dia tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun ㅡmasih sangat membutuhkan Chanyeol. Tapi dia bisa apa? Semuanya sudah terlambat. Tapi Baekhyun tahu, Chanyeol akan selamanya menjadi miliknya. Ya, miliknya dalam hati.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baek. Maafkan aku, tidak seharusnya aku melakukan ini padamu. Aku tahu kau semakin terluka, aku memang bodoh." Ucap Chanyeol penuh penyesalan.

"Aniyo. Kau yang terbaik, Yeol! Aku lebih mencintaimu asal kau tahu." Jawab Baekhyun setelah ia selesai memakai kembali pakaiannya.

"Berjanjilah, kau akan hidup bahagia setelah ini Baek."

Baekhyun tersenyum manis kemudian mengangguk."Tentu, kau juga. Buatkan aku anak-anak yang lucu ya." Ucapnya pilu.

"Baek.."

Chanyeol memeluk namja itu sekali lagi, sebelum benar-benar menjalani hidupnya bersama orang lain. Semoga semua keputusannya benar dan dia berdoa semoga Baekhyun selalu diberi kebahagian disetiap langkahnya.

"Kajja."

Mereka lalu meninggalkan kamar pengantin itu dan kembali ke tempat resepsi. Semuanya nampak lega melihat Chanyeol kembali, mereka pikir Chanyeol kabur atau sebagainya.

"Astaga Chanyeol! Kau darimana saja? Kami khawatir sekali sayang."

Chanyeol tersenyum pada eommanya."Aku dari kamar kecil eomma. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan perutku." Jawabnya berbohong.

"Tapi kau tidak kenapa-napa kan, Yeol?"

Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati istrinya tengah menatapnya khawatir. Chanyeol hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum tipis sebagai jawaban.

Diluar sana, Baekhyun menatap semua yang dilihatnya dengan sendu. Chanyeol bukan lagi miliknya secara nyata dan disini bukan tempatnya, dengan langkah berat namja itu meninggalkan gedung resepsi dengan berbagai macam perasaan yang berkecamuk di hatinya.

_'Selamat tinggal Chanyeol, selamat tinggal cintaku. Berbahagialah! Semoga di kehidupan lainnya kita bisa bersatu dalam keadaan yang lebih baik. Aku, Byun Baekhyun akan selalu mencintai Park Chanyeol selamanya. Selama-lamanya hanya mencintai Park Chanyeol.'_

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**Thanks buat yang udah baca, jangan lupa review jika berkenan...**

**See yaa ^^**


End file.
